A Night with religion
BJ's Big Hit is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on March 31, 1994. Plot Edit BJ punches Baby Bop for wrecking his rocket ship and gets grounded for 7 days. Cast Edit * Barney () * BJ () * Baby Bop () * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom () * Anthony Lilliman (John Standing) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Candace (Ashley Tisdale) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # The Rocket Song # This Is Not My Day # # Trivia Edit * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Picture This!", with * This video takes place at Baby Bop and BJ's house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Lilliman comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship for BJ, the music from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when Tina ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Baby Bop bothers BJ while he is checking out the scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship. It is a rocket ship that broke the sound barrier. Then * When BJ screams as he, * When Barney comes to life, the magical sparkles from "Imagination Island" are used. * When BJ says "Ai-yi-yi!", as he gets shocked about Barney coming to life, the sound was taken from "I Can Be A Firefighter!" (when Firefighter Frank ) . * When BJ says "BARNEY!!", after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Tick Tock Clocks!" (when ), expect * When Barney says "Hi, BJ!", the sound was taken from "" * * During a scene where , the music from "" * When Baby Bop cries , * Production for this video took place in January 1994. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Lilliman comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship for BJ) * BJ: Sir! * Baby Bop: Mr. Anthony Lilliman! * Lilliman: Me Cupola, BJ. Me Cupola, Baby Bop. Hey, BJ, look what I got for you. * BJ: What is it? * Lilliman: It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket ship! * Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit Quote 2: Edit * Baby Bop: What kind of game is that? * BJ: It's not a game. It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Baby Bop: Sound barrier must be pretty harsh because this plane is all smashed up. * BJ: No, it's not. I'm gonna build it. Quit touching everything. You're gonna mix up to pieces. * Baby Bop: I've never heard of toys that're already broken. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: Okay, you two. What's going on? * BJ: Sissy's trying to bother me while I'm ready to build the plane. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: BJ, you know that Baby Bop's your little sister. Now if she's gonna bother you while you're ready to build the rocket ship, you should tell her to leave you alone. * BJ: Yes, Mama, I know. * (music starts to the song "The More We Get Together") Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * * Quote 3: Edit * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: (after the song, "The More We Get Together") Okay, BJ. Have fun building your plane. * BJ: I will, Mom. Thanks. * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: You're welcome. * BJ: Now Sissy, can you please leave me alone? Because I'm gonna start building the rocket ship. * Baby Bop: BJ, how does it work anyway? * BJ: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? * Baby Bop: Well, I think that rocket ships are-- * BJ: (covers his ears and closes his eyes) AAAAGGHH!! * (Baby Bop leaves BJ's bedroom) * (BJ goes back and sees the pieces of the rocket ship) * (fades to the Barney doll on BJ's bed with pillows and a blanket that tucks himself, then magical sparkles appear on him) * Barney: Whooooooooah!! * (BJ is shocked about Barney coming to life) * BJ: Ai-yi-yi! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho ho ho! * BJ: BARNEY!! * Barney: Hi, BJ! * BJ: Barney, guess what? * Barney: What? * BJ: I'm building the Bell X-1 rocket ship -- a rocket ship that broke the sound barrier. * Barney: Oh, I see. * BJ: But I don't want Sissy to bother me all the time while I'm building it. I can do this by myself but it'll be hard work. * Barney: Okay. Have fun. * BJ: Okay. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * Quote 4: Edit * Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * Quote 5: Edit * Baby Bop: If it could break the sound barrier... * (BJ drops the broken pieces of his airplane) * Baby Bop: ...falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it. * BJ: I told you not to touch it! * Baby Bop: You built the plane all wrong. Did you even read the directions? * (BJ prepares to punch Baby Bop) * Baby Bop: It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. * BJ: I told you... NOT TO TOUCH IT!! (punches Baby Bop) * (Baby Bop crying) * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom: (yelling furious) BJ, get your tail over here right now! * BJ: Coming! * (fades to Lilliman putting ice on Baby Bop's arm that BJ punched) * Baby Bop: (crying) Do you think they're gonna hafta amputate my arm? * Lilliman: No, Honey. It's amputate, not amuptake. * Baby Bop: They're gonna amputate? * Lilliman: No. I'm in charge and I'm putting ice on it. * Baby Bop: (screaming) AAAAH!!! * Lilliman: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: That's cold. * (fades to BJ and his mom in the hallway) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Apologize to your sister. * BJ: No! She should apologize to me! I worked all week on this. I told her a million times not to touch it! * (wipes to BJ and his parents in his living room) * Lilliman: BJ, you're very outstanding I believe that she has some sort of religion and it might mean no TV for a week. * BJ: Ay-yi-yi! That is so unfair! You don't even care what she did to me! Category:V for Vendetta